


【授翻】You, Me, and Jellybean Makes Three

by yoriiia



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alpha Even, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Isak, Sequel, Smut, Top Even Bech Næsheim, Unplanned Pregnancy, mention of miscarriage, pregnant Isak, tags will be added as fic goes on, ultrasounds, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoriiia/pseuds/yoriiia
Summary: 大家等了很久的A Universe of Our Own的续集！这是紧跟着AUO3尾声开始的地方:男孩们发现Isak怀孕了。
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 2





	【授翻】You, Me, and Jellybean Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You, Me, and Jellybean Makes Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867848) by [wordsarelifealways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsarelifealways/pseuds/wordsarelifealways). 



Even感觉他的整个人生在刚才那一刻之后就被彻底颠覆了。

如果Eriksen没搞错的话，那么Even现在的这种感觉完全是正当的。几乎只要他们还在一起，Even就得努力接受他和Isak没办法拥有自己的孩子的现实，可以肯定的是，这不是件那么容易的事。这么几年来，关于这件事他们一直有一些假想——总是假想，因为他们知道现在还不是他们应该考虑扩大家庭的时候——几乎他们最后都在泪水中接受了他们不能怀上他们自己的孩子的事实。

然后现在，Eriksen告诉他们Isak _怀孕_ 了？

“这……这怎么可能？”Isak的声音从他旁边响起，虽然很微弱，却惊地Even回过了神。

“老实说，男孩们，我也不知道怎么回事。在那些药给你的身体造成了不可逆转的伤害后，Isak，我真的认为你不可能怀孕了。”Eriksen靠坐在他的椅子上，Even感到没由来地愤怒。Eriksen怎么能在他翻转他们生活的时候如此沉着冷静呢？

“一定是哪里搞错了。”Isak不赞同地摇头。“我——我在吃避孕药，还有你总是说——你说我没办法生育了！”Isak说话的声音比刚才更大了，Even _感觉到了_ Isak现在有多焦虑。

“我真的认为在你服用那么长时间抑制剂后，你的身体还没有足够恢复。如果你感觉我在任何方面误导了你的话，我很抱歉。”至少Eriksen _看起来_ 确实很抱歉。

“你能再测一次吗？”Even在找回力气后发问。

“我们已经测试了好几次了。Isak，你绝对是怀孕了。”Eriksen脸上的歉意已经让人不舒服起来了。

“我怀孕了。”Isak在恍惚中重复了一遍。这是Even的人生中最苦乐参半的一刻，他很确定。有多少次他在梦里梦见Isak对他说这句话？现在梦想成真了，但是与Even时常想象的那种温馨，私密的情节搭不上任何边。

“你说过……你当时说我没办法足月生产。你现在还是这样认为的吗？”Isak的手在他手中颤抖，这让Even心碎了。

“我不愿意对这个观点做任何的预测。从过去的经验看来，这将会是一个非常困难的妊娠过程，但事实是你能怀孕完全是一个奇迹。”

_奇迹_ 。Even安静地念出了这个词。他的大脑感觉离这场谈话有十步之遥，但是他确确实实地抓住了那个词。他和Isak制造了一个小小的奇迹。

“不管怎样，因为你发现的很早，你还可以选择。”Eriksen继续说下去。

“选择？”Isak听起来如Even感觉到的那么茫然。

“是的，Isak。怀孕没有要拥有这个孩子的义务。”Eriksen的语气很坚定。“我会给你提供一些信息，你们可以回家去考虑考虑。”

这些话让Even感觉就像某个人把他的头按进了水里。他亲眼看到他们的医生嘴在动，但他一个词也听不到。Eriksen在谈论打掉他们孩子的事？打掉他们的 _奇迹_ ？

“你们还有任何问题吗？”

“没-没有。”Isak支吾道。“你呢，Ev？”Isak睁大着眼睛看向他，Even情不自禁地注意到，Isak就像被某个人吸掉了精气神一样。他可能现在自己的状态也不会好到哪里去。

“没有。”他十分确信他们都很震惊。如果他俩中的任何一个还能把半连贯的句子串在一起的话，他可能会因为诧异而死。

“那么我会让你们继续聊的。我们会在你们决定怎么做的时候设定一场预约，你们知道怎么联系我吧。”这看上去似乎就暗示着他们该走了，但是Even的大腿花了几秒钟才跟上他的大脑，于是他最后只是坐在那里：目瞪口呆地坐在椅子上。只是当Isak用力地拖他的手时，他的身体才回过神动起来，他站了起来，疼痛地意识到他的腿还在抖个不停。

“谢谢，我想。”Isak无力地说了一句，然后把Even拉出了Eriksen的办公室。Isak怎么不像他听到这个消息后变得这么没用了呢？Even感觉就像某个人用大锤把他的头击碎了，然后让他按原子序数背诵元素周期表，他甚至不是那个被告知他的肚子里正在孕育新生命的人。

这与他准备好听到的结果完全相反。不是潜在地失去一条身命，而是他们将获得一条生命。

这是怎样一个操蛋的早晨。

***

他们在茫然的沉默中乘车回家。说老实话，Even几乎对发生了什么或者在他身边发生了什么一点印象都没有了。他紧紧地握着Isak的手，最终他们到了家，这是所有他能确定的事了。

他甚至没有注意到Eriksen给了Isak什么文件，但是当他们进门后，Isak咚的一声把许多小册子扔到了他们客厅的咖啡桌上。

只有在Isak陷进他们的沙发，摊倒在他身上时Even才从震惊中回过神来。Isak哭的时候发出的小声的喘不过气来的打嗝声总是会把Even伤得很深。

“Shit，天使，别哭了。”Even讨厌看到Isak哭。一直都是，永远都是。但是看到他哭，因为在他们计划着成为一家人之前，不知怎的他就怀上了Even的baby，比Even预想的还要痛苦。

“这怎么可能？”Isak整个人都在颤抖。

“我也不知道。”Even叹了口气坐下，揉了揉Isak的肩膀。他很早之前就知道，让Isak转过身来喘口气比立刻拥抱他容易得多，不管当时他有多想抱住他的男孩。

“我不知-知道我现在是什么感觉。”Isak支吾道。他翻过身，把头放在Even的膝盖上，紧紧地蜷缩在他身边。这样Even知道该怎么应对：至少他知道Isak不会把他拒之门外了。有好几次Isak确信他想一个人，他要远离Even，Even不得不加倍努力才能从他那儿得到最微小信息。

“我也是。”Even承认道，他的手指陷入了Isak的卷发里。

“我们想要一个baby。”Isak的脸埋在Even的膝盖里，但是Even只能看到Isak抱着自己腹部的样子。

“是的。”Even赞同。他的手指轻轻滑到Isak的脸上，因为它的冰冷畏缩了。这是受惊的迹象，不是吗？

“但是我们太年轻了。你才刚当上学徒，我还在上大学。”Even可以感觉到眼泪浸湿了他的牛仔裤。

“Baby，我不会让你在没准备好的情况下要这个baby的。”Even的手指慢慢梳过Isak的卷发，他想整理自己的思绪，感受他们让自己陷入了怎样的处境里。

“我只是有这种感觉，如果我们——如果我们 _打掉_ 这个baby的话我们永远都没机会像现在这样拥有一个家了。”Isak小声说。“我不能这样把它从你身上夺走。”

“Isak，我想让你听我说。 _真正地_ 听我说。”Even想不起来最后他如此严肃地和他伴侣说话是什么时候了。Isak平静地躺在他大腿上，Even理解为他正在听。

“Eriksen说的对。怀孕不是什么义务。 _尤其_ 不是你伴侣的义务。是的，我们想要一个我们自己的baby，但是我永远不会让你为了 _怀_ 那个baby而不顾自己的安危。你应该先考虑你自己。你的身体经受了很多……我认为我们需要先找医生聊一下你是否可以怀孕。”Even慢慢地抚摸Isak的头发，他努力让他乱作一团思绪变成至少一半以上有意义的东西。

“我认为我想要，Ev。”Isak的声音几乎算不上句耳语，只是呼吸一般的坦白，但Even没有错过。

“那我们去找Eriksen谈，我们要确保我们的每一步都是准确无误的。”Even向他承诺。

“你……想要吗？”Isak听起来如此害怕，像一把刀直接切入了Even的心脏。

“当然了，Is。这是我们的baby。我们制造了那个小生命。”Even的手从Isak那还是非常冰冷的脸上滑下去，直到它覆盖在了Isak放在肚子上的手上。“我们非常爱对方，我们想要制造另一个生命。我知道现在不是最理想的时候，但是我想我们可以找到一种适合我们的方法。”Even温柔地抚摸Isak的手背—— _最终_ ——Isak抬起头来看他了。

他的脸上泪迹斑斑的，但是他眼泪汪汪地朝Even微笑了。

“我无法相信你在我还在吃避孕药的时候让我怀孕了。”他抽泣道，就这样。他们都愣了一下，然后大笑起来，笑弯了腰，直到眼泪都开始从他们脸上流淌下来。

如果你问他们中的任何一个，他们在那里坐了多久——在歇斯底里地大哭和大笑之间——没有一个人能给你答案，但是他们都可以确信，他们最后都比一开始感觉好了。

***

他们发现他们在几天后回到了Eriksen的办公室。

“那么，男孩们，你们考虑好了么？”Eriksen问的时候，他们跟着坐下了。Even真的得克制住自己非常想把Isak拉到自己的大腿上的冲动。他大脑的每一部分都在尖叫，他应该尽可能的离Isak近，他知道Isak喜欢他的独立，怀孕不会改变这一事实。

“我们考虑好了。”Isak点了点头。他伸手去摸Even的手，事实是Isak伸出手的这个动作让Even对于整个处境的感受好了一百倍。

“你们的决定是什么？”Even永远不能很好地读懂他们的医生。他看起来总是那么中立，但Even总会有一种感觉，那就是Eriksen问他们的问题会有一个 _正确_ 答案。

“我们过去的许多天聊了很多。”Isak开始说起。“Even告诉我，我不应该怀这个baby，只是因为我认为 _他_ 想要我这样做。”

“非常正确。”Eriksen朝Even肯定地点点头。

“我们谈了在我身体所有的健康问题的基础上我甚至可能会流产。因为 _我的_ 身体一团糟，我可能会让这个baby发育不全或者生病。”Isak紧紧地握住Even的手，Even也捏了捏他的手。

“对的。”Even喃喃道，把他的椅子搬得离Isak的更近了。他可能不能把Isak拉上他的大腿，但他完全有意愿在物理上尽可能地离Isak近。

“这些是绝对要考虑的事。”Eriksen再次点头了。

“我们也是经过了慎重考虑的。”Even的拇指在Isak手臂上柔软的皮肤上来回摩挲。“你知道有一天我们想拥有一个家。”Eriksen基本上从一开始就在为他们工作了：他们的感情生活没有多少是他不知道的。

“我也知道Isak有多想得到他的生化学位。”Eriksen继续说。

“我十分确信我们从每个可以想到的方面都谈过了。Isak把椅子挪得离Even的更近了点，直到他们的肩膀接触到一起，他们可以把他们的膝盖碰到一起。

“你们是怎么决定的？”Eriksen重复了一遍他开始的问题。

Even看向Isak—他的善良的，坚强的，聪明的， _怀孕的_ 男朋友——他那双绿色的大眼睛，Even十分确信，Isak在用他从始至今见过的最柔软的表情看着他。

“我们想保留这个baby。”Even的眼睛没办法从Isak身上挪开，在他说出那句话的时候。

他们将会拥有一个baby了。


End file.
